The Director
' 'Welcome to the world of The Director. Get a behind-the-scenes look at The Director's latest work and take a look inside his dark mind through his "on the set" interview. Is it time for an Oscar nomination or just a room in an asylum?"'' ''' The Director, '''also known by his real name '''Paulo Ravinski, was the main event icon at Halloween Horror Nights 13. He would later appear as a co-icon with other returning characters The Caretaker, Jack the Clown and The Storyteller for Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16. Paulo has also appeared at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood for Halloween Horror Nights 2006. The Director was revealed to be the first icon for Halloween Horror Nights in Universal Studios Singapore when it started in October 2011. The Director also has 3 other names: Paolo Ravinski (his original name for 2003, before 2006 changed it to Paulo), Pavel Pranevsky (for Hollywood's revival event), and Billy Skorrski (for Singapore's first event). This makes the Director and Jack the only icons to have appeared in some form at all three Universal Studios parks that have featured icons. Backstory Paulo/Pavel/Billy Ravinski was born in Eastern Europe. Aspiring to be a filmmaker, he initially started out as a snuff film director, capturing actual human suffering, torture, and death on his movie camera. His first project was a controversial feature known as The Widow's Eye. The film shocked so many of his country population that Ravinski was forced out, which is when he came to America. Law enforcement agencies and film critics call his work snuff cinema. The Director prefers his work to be referred to as "art". Some people found tamer examples of his work, such as The Blood Letting and Death Procession. Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Storyline Paolo was hired by Universal Orlando to film his newest horror film at their Islands of Adventure park. Here, he turned each area of the park into a living horror movie as part of his dream project. The Director himself would appear in All Nite Die-In at the event. He also hosted his own torture show, where he would subject victims from the audience to horrors on stage, and film their reactions. The Director would return years later (renamed to Paulo instead of Paolo), with the other icons, for Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 with his own house All Nite Die-In: Take 2. He also took part in the ensemble show featuring each of the four icons performing a kill in their signature styles, where he electrocuted someone in a bathtub. For a time in 2010, The Director was bound by magic to the Sumerian Demon known as "Fear", and dubbed the representation of "Sacrifice" due to his willingness to sacrifice anything and everything in the name of film. In 2012, The Director was revealed to be a member of the Legions of Horror; a Strengoit along with Lady Luck. In 2015, he and his fellow icons reunited for Halloween Horror Nights 25th anniversary. Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Storyline Paulo was hired by Universal Studios Hollywood to create the ultimate horror movie. Before they allowed production to begin, Universal requested that Paulo submit a short film detailing his project to preview it for executives. However, when Universal viewed the graphic short film which contained real torture and death, they claimed Paulo's sick vision was too graphic for movie audiences. They then had the project cancelled for good, and banned Paulo from ever stepping foot into Universal Studios again. But Paulo did, in fact, take up residence in an abandoned backlot set at the park, vowing to get revenge on Universal. Aware that Paulo was hiding on the backlot, Universal still allowed their annual Halloween event to run in 2006, but warned visitors that Paulo was incredibly dangerous. The Director appeared at the event in Terror Tram: The Director's Cut, where he would take over the backlot tram tour and subject the riders to horrifying, deadly situations within the various movie sets they toured. The Director Web Series In 2004, a series of fan-produced short films began appearing on youtube featuring The Director character. The videos portrayed him as a combination of the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando and Hollywood versions. The Director's videos had him hiding out on the backlot of Universal Studios, having been hired by Producer Bob Ferguson to make horror films for Universal Studios, but then subsequently fired by his would-be-mentor amidst rumors of snuff film activities. Paulo was barred from the studio, and his persona was stolen for use in their Halloween Horror Nights event. The Director sought revenge by killing actors, security personnel, and eventually Bob Ferguson himself on the backlot, filming all the killings. He escaped capture and vanished soon after killing Ferguson. Paulo would return several years later, making new videos, ranting about the sub-par state of Hollywood, and the horror genre, especially his disdain for remakes of classic horror films, even re-cutting a few of his old kills together as a protest to the remake trend. His final two videos featured Paulo hunting down a blogger who wrote about her suicidal tendencies, and after knocking her unconscious and tying her up, he convinced her to allow him to take her life on camera. Since then, rumors of this version of Paulo showing up at Universal's Halloween Horror Nights events have circulated, along with rumors of vanishing park guests during the event. Images of him attending the event and filming the horror have been found online, but no new videos have surfaced yet. The series found a small cult following among the die-hard fans of Halloween Horror Nights Orlando, among the numbers of the HHNVault and Horror Nights Nightmares fan boards. Design He wears a suit similar to that of The Caretaker, but without the top hat. He has pale-blue to pure-white eyes. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights During Halloween Horror Nights 13, The Director appeared in the show Infestation, where he tortured a park guest by having a poisonous insect or arachnid placed on their head. He also appeared in his own haunted house, All Nite Die-In, where he could be seen in the first scene of the house standing beside a drive-in screen. The other sections of the house were based on his "cut" of four horror films: Halloween, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. For the following year's event, Halloween Horror Nights XIV, Paulo appeared in the haunted house Horror Nights Nightmares alongside Jack, The Caretaker, and Eddie Schmidt. For Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16, The Director returned as one of the event icons. He was featured at the show The Arrival with fellow Horror icons Caretaker, Jack, and Storyteller. He also appeared in the sequel to his 2003 house, All Nite Die-In: Take 2, where he presented a new "cut" of four more horror features: The Ring, Hellraiser, Scream, and The Silence of the Lambs. During the final few nights of Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen, he appeared in the scarezone, Shadows from the Past. For Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear, he appeared in Fear Revealed and Horror Nights: The Hallow'd Past. The Director was eventually revealed to be the first icon for Halloween Horror Nights Singapore. This version of The Director has a scar across his left eye and is called Billy Skorrski, indicating that The Director from Singapore is likely a different, but similar, character. In 2015 in Orlando, The Director appeared along with his fellow icons at the Icons: HHN scarezone. Notable Quotes *''Pain is temporary, but film is forever.'' *''They say that film is art. FILM IS NOT JUST ART! Film is power. Film is magic. But most of all, film is a weapon.'' - In the queue video for All Nite Die-In: Take 2. *''You'll never sleep again.'' - Taunting a park guest during Infestation. *''Welcome to Halloween Horror Nights... THIRTEEN!'' - During the opening night "scaremony" of Halloween Horror Nights 13. *''Nothing compares to real blood on film. It's the only way to really capture the emotion and fear of reality, in what the victim is feeling. It tells the story truthfully. This motivation is the key. My actors only get one take. It's a short take.'' - On an interview-like commercial for Halloween Horror Nights 13. *''I don't need any money. All I need is you. You and your cooperation.'' *''You oughtta be in pictures... Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm.'' *''Well you might say that FEAR has given me budget for my latest film, aptly entitled "FEAR", and we are beginning a casting call beginning tonight throughout the month of October. Why don't you come on down? It's the ultimate dare to face YOUR fear!'' *''Who came up with reality TV? There's nothing'' real about it. It's all staged. It's all fake. Designed to appeal to a person's darker side. People say they want to watch real horror, real suffering, and they want to be terrified. But when you give it to them, they don't have the stomach for it. While I'll show them my reality. This October, Universal Studios Hollywood will get a taste of reality they won't soon forget. -During a Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios Hollywood advertisement. Gallery The Director 1.jpg The Director 2.jpg The Director 3.jpg The Director 4.jpg Universal-studios-singapore-halloween-horror-nights2-300x277.jpg Directorfire.png The Director HHn 16.jpg Theme for The Director You Oughta Be In Pictures Trivia * In 2012, it's revealed that The Director is a member of the Legions of Horror; a member of the Strengoit legion along with Lady Luck. Category:HHNOrlando Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Halloween Horror Nights Singapore Category:Original characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Singapore icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights 13 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights I (Singapore) Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Monsters